


25 Days of Irondad

by trakster52



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 25 Days of Irondad, Fluff, Irondad, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 10,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trakster52/pseuds/trakster52
Summary: A drabble a day keeps the ugly grape away!Just 25 fluffy drabbles featuring everyone's favorite duo getting ready for Christmas!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hot Chocolate

“Uh, Pete? What are you doing?”

 

Peter jumps and turns around to see Tony standing in the doorway, his eyes traveling around the tiny kitchen. His eyebrows knit together as he takes in the marshmallows scattered across the counter, the small mounds of brown powder on the oven, and the milk slowly dripping onto the floor.

 

“I swear I’ll clean this all up,” Peter says quickly.

 

“Not what I asked, kid.” Tony walks over to where Peter is hanging from the ceiling. “Get down from there. We don’t need you breaking anything.”

 

Gently lowering himself down, Peter drops next to Tony, smiling sheepishly. That’s when he remembers the milk, and hastily grabs a paper towel.

 

“What are you doing here, Mr. Stark?” he asks, wiping up the counter. “I didn’t know May gave you a key.”

 

“Your aunt is working late and she asked me to check in on you,” Tony replies, “to make sure you were being studious and what not. And not making a mess of the apartment. Now, explain, please.”

 

Peter throws away the towel, meets his mentor’s pointed look, and shrugs. “I was making hot chocolate.”

 

Apparently, that’s not what Tony was expecting.

 

“Hot chocolate?” he repeats.

 

“Yeah! It’s December 1st,” says Peter, as if that explains everything.

 

It doesn’t. Tony waves his hand, asking without words for actual clarification.

 

Peter gets the idea. “Okay, so, for, like, as long as I can remember, me, May, and Ben would make hot chocolate together on December 1st to kind of kick off the Christmas season. May and I haven’t done it in a while because… you know… and I wanted to surprise her when she got back from work! But I guess she’s gonna be out for a bit longer than I thought.”

 

His gaze drops to the floor, lost in thought, and he misses the way Tony’s eyes soften.

 

After a moment of silence, Peter clears his throat and says, “Sorry you had to come all this way for nothing, Mr. Stark. You can go. I’ll be fine until May comes home, I just gotta clean all this stuff—”

 

“Wait,” Tony says suddenly, before Peter has even started moving. Peter looks at him. “Don’t clean it up. I can stay here and supervise so you don’t make a bigger mess of things.”

 

“Are you sure, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, hope and excitement coloring his voice.

 

“Why not?” he says with a shrug. “It’s not like I’ve got anything better to do tonight.”

 

“Awesome!” Peter shouts. He punches the air, a huge smile on his face. Immediately, he turns toward the chaos behind him, speaking over his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Mr. Stark. You won’t regret this. The Parker family recipe makes the best hot chocolate you’ve ever tasted.”

 

Tony leans against the opposite counter, watching as the kid measures and pours. “Can’t wait, bud.”

 

When they sit down on the couch together with their steaming mugs, covered in a big fuzzy blanket, Tony has to admit that it is some pretty damn good cocoa. And, as he glances down at Peter, who’s resting his head on Tony’s shoulder, he agrees that it really is the perfect way to start the Christmas season.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Snowflakes

Peter doesn’t think his day could possibly get any better. He got an A on his Chemistry lab and an A- on an English test he forgot to study for (he didn’t mean to, he just lost track of time on patrol the night before), he and Ned spent all of lunch talking about the new Star Wars Lego set coming out for Christmas without Flash bothering them, AND he was going to the lab today to help out with some new web fluid designs. It’s the best day he’s had in a while.

 

Until it really does get better.

 

As he bursts out the door and down the front steps of Midtown, Peter doesn’t even notice it until he stops on a ledge to wait for Happy: snow. Snowflakes, to be precise. The first snow of the season.

 

His face lights up as he watches the flakes drift down toward the ground, melting into the pavement as soon as they meet. Peter sticks his tongue out to try and catch some, laughing at himself. By the time the sleek black Audi pulls up in front of him, his hair is damp and dotted with white. Peter opens the back door and climbs in.

 

“Hey, Happy!”

 

He gets a grunt in return, but he doesn’t let it dampen his spirits. That’s just Happy.

 

Throughout the drive to the compound, Peter watches the snow hurrying past, blurring together with their speed. The whole time he can’t stop smiling. Why would he want to? It’s  _ snowing _ !

 

Tony is there to greet them when they arrive.

 

“How was the drive?” he asks Happy.

 

“Terrible,” Happy replies. He doesn’t say anything else as he pulls away.

 

“Someone didn’t have their Wheaties for breakfast,” Tony remarks, before turning to Peter. “How’s it going, kid? School okay?”

 

Peter nods enthusiastically. “School was great! I did really well on my Chem lab and my English test!”

 

“That’s great, buddy!” Tony says, ushering them inside. “That Flash kid still bothering you guys?”

 

“Well, a little,” says Peter, “only sometimes. He didn’t today, which was nice. He’s been super preoccupied recently because MJ’s been working us hard at Decathlon and he doesn’t want her to make fun of him at practice again. But I’m sure it won’t last much longer.”

 

Tony frowns but quickly hides it. Peter’s assured him many times over that he doesn’t need any Stark intervention when it comes to bullies. Of course Tony knows Peter can hold his own—he is Spider-Man after all—but he’s allowed to want to speak his mind to this punk. But for Peter’s sake, he refrains, like any good mentor.

 

“As long as things don’t escalate,” Tony says. He stops for a second and turns to Peter. “You’d tell me and May if they did, right?”   
  


“Of course, Mr. Stark!” replies Peter

 

He looks so sincere that Tony can’t stop himself from ruffling his hair affectionately. As soon as he does, though, he yanks his hand away. “Why on earth is your hair wet, kid?”

 

If possible, Peter’s smile grows even bigger as he tells him, “Because it’s snowing, Mr. Stark!”

 

“It is?”

 

“Yeah! Didn’t you notice when we were outside?”

 

Tony shrugs. “Huh. Guess not.”

 

They spend the rest of their walk in silence, enjoying each other’s company. When they finally reach the lab, Peter throws out a hand to stop Tony from entering. Tony looks at him in confusion.

 

“Do you have any paper?” Peter asks.

 

“Uh, I think so,” says Tony, puzzled. “Why?”

 

“We should make paper snowflakes!” Peter explains. “It’s the first snow of the season, we should celebrate!”

 

Tony stares at him for a moment before shaking his head. “Alright, kid. We’ll make snowflakes. But they are  _ not _ being hung up in the lab, you hear me?”

 

Forty minutes later, the two of them are covered in paper clippings and admiring their work. At least fifty light blue snowflakes, each one a different design, are strung up around the lab, stuck to the ceiling with Peter’s new longer-lasting web fluid.

 

They’ll stay there for the rest of winter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Ice Skating

This is it. This is the end. This will truly be the death of him, he just knows it.

 

“Tony, stop overreacting,” Pepper admonishes. She’s waiting for him by the door, pulling on a scarf. “It’s not going to be that bad.”

 

“Of course it is, Pep,” says Tony, who’s been glued to couch since he remembered what day it was. “It’s gonna be terrible. This is all your fault, by the way. I can’t believe I let you convince me to do this. Is there any way we can cancel? Tell them I’m sick. Tell them  _ you’re  _ sick. Should you even be doing this at all?”

 

Holding her hands up to calm him, Pepper walks over to the couch and stands in front of him. “Tony, Tony, Tony.  _ Relax _ . Everything’s going to be fine. I’m more than okay to do this, don’t worry.” At his almost pleading expression, Pepper places her hands on her hips. “We’re not canceling. You promised Peter you’d go.”

 

“But—”

 

“But nothing,” she says.

 

Where her words are stern, her voice is soft, and when he meets her eyes, Tony just melts. He sighs and pushes himself to his feet. His hands travel to her slightly rounded stomach and rest there as he looks at her.

 

“You are,” he says, kissing her sweetly, “the most amazing woman in the world.” Another kiss, just as sweet as the first. “Did you know that?”

 

Pepper smiles and pulls him in for her own kiss before telling him, “I did, actually.”

 

“Good,” says Tony. He glances at his watch. “Yeah, we really should get going.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you for the last ten minutes!”

 

Tony doesn’t miss the fond twinkle in her eyes.

 

By the time they actually get to the Parkers’ apartment, Tony’s back to his worries. He’s going to make a fool of himself, he just knows it. Why he agreed to this is beyond him. It was probably the kid’s puppy dog eyes. Those combined with Pepper’s everything are always his weakness.

 

Peter answers the door.

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” he greets. “Hi, Ms. Potts. You look really nice.”

 

“Thank you, Peter,” Pepper responds, patting his shoulder. “Are you ready to go?”

 

He nods. “Just waiting for May. She can’t find the gloves she was gonna wear.”

 

“Got ‘em!”

 

May appears out of her bedroom, clutching a pair of bright orange woolen gloves triumphantly.

 

“Glad you decided to join us, May,” says Tony. He and Peter share a laugh even as Pepper hits his shoulder and May glares at him teasingly. “So, where are we headed again, kid?”

 

“Rockefeller Plaza!” Peter says brightly.

 

“Wonderful! Let’s get a move on, shall we?”

 

And then they’re off. It takes them a little bit to get to Manhattan from Queens, and Tony and Pepper draw more than a few looks on the subway, but when they eventually make it, even Tony can’t help but get a little excited. Sure, he’ll make a fool of himself, but at least he’ll have fun doing it.

 

Rockefeller Plaza is packed with people. Tony, being Tony, makes a few heads turn as he waits in line with Peter, Pepper, and May. A couple people come up to him and ask him for an autograph, a picture, a hug, the usual deal. He obliges, shooting his companions an apologetic look each time. Eventually, the rest of the world decides to leave him alone, if only for a few minutes, which is lucky—it’s their turn to step up to the counter.

 

After ten minutes and many complaints from Tony about the impossibility of lacing up his skates— “How does anyone know how to tie these things? I have seven PhDs, Pepper,  _ seven _ —” the four of them finally hit the ice.

 

It’s a little more crowded than Tony would like, but he supposes he can deal. Peter races ahead of them, already balanced and comfortable on his skates. He maneuvers around the slower skaters, ducking under arms and dodging past bodies, with an ease that Tony envies a little. May tries to remind him about safety, but that makes her wobble a little too much, so she shuts her mouth and concentrates on not falling. Tony and Pepper stick to the wall, helping each other stay steady. Peter laps them again and again, a mischievous grin on his face.

 

“Why don’t you slow down there, hotshot?” Tony calls out after the sixth or seventh time.

 

“Why don’t you put some pep in your step, slowpoke?” Peter responds, chuckling at his own joke.

 

Tony gasps in mock offense. “I have a Pep in my step, and she’s skating for two, so I’m being a responsible—”

 

But he can’t even finish his sentence before he’s laughing too. Beside him, Pepper looks like she can’t decide whether to join in their laughter or roll her eyes at their antics. She gently pushes Tony away from her, assuring him that she and the mini Stark on board will be just fine. Tony plants a quick kiss on her cheek and slowly extracts himself from her side.

 

It’s been a long time since he’s been ice skating. He’s sure there are a plethora of people taking videos of him, and the last thing he needs is someone catching him falling on his butt.

 

Ahead of him, Peter slows down long enough for Tony to reach him.

 

“You good, Mr. Stark?” he asks.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” Tony says, waving his hand. “Having the time of my life right now, kid.”

 

Peter tries to suppress a giggle as he holds out his arm. “Here, let me help.”

 

“I don’t need any help, Pete,” Tony scoffs. “I’ve got this.”

 

He proceeds to sway dangerously.

 

“Okay, fine. Give me your arm, Parker.”

 

The two of them stay that way, with Tony holding onto Peter’s arm for support, for a lap or two, chatting idly about the weather and the big Rockefeller Christmas tree and Peter’s cherry-red nose.

 

“How’d you get so good at this?” Tony asks suddenly.

 

The question takes Peter by surprise. “Oh, uh, I don’t—I don’t know. Ben and I used to come here every other weekend when I was younger, and he was a great ice skater, so I guess I just kinda picked it up from him.”

 

Tony nods. They’re quiet for a little after that. Not in a bad way, just… quiet.

 

Until Peter abruptly yanks his arm out from under Tony, causing Tony to lurch forward and tumble to the slick ground below. When Tony looks up, Peter is leaning against the wall a few yards ahead.

 

He laughs himself silly watching Tony try to get back up, only to slip and slide and land right back where he started. Tony shakes his fist at the teen and shouts after him, “I’ll get you for that, you ungrateful little punk!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Elf on the Shelf

It takes Tony a good twenty minutes to notice it. He and Peter are working together in the lab on something small for the company, trying to figure out a problem the R&D guys have been stumped on for weeks. If it wasn’t for Peter’s insistence on taking a break for food, Tony probably would never have seen it.

 

“Kid,” he says tiredly, “what is that?”

 

He points to a corner of the room and Peter's eyes follow his finger, landing on the tiny figure sitting next to the coffee machine.

 

“Oh, that,” says Peter. “It’s an Elf on the Shelf!”

 

Tony sighs and rubs his forehead. “Yeah, I know  _ what _ it is, but why is it in my lab?”

 

“I don’t know, I just thought it’d be fun to have,” Peter explains with a shrug.

 

“Well, you thought wrong.” Tony stares at the little wooden doll, and it stares back. “Those things are creepy as hell. Where did you even get it?”

 

Peter’s expression is indignant. “They’re not creepy! They’re really cute. I found that one outside my building and I couldn’t just not pick him up!”

 

“Uh, yeah, you could have,” Tony points out. “You’re telling me you picked that thing up out of the trash?”

 

“No!” Peter protests.

 

Tony raises his eyebrows.

 

“Maybe…”

 

“Yeah, that thing’s going back in the trash.”

 

“Mr. Stark, no!” Peter says. “Please don’t throw him away! I’ll put him in my room, okay? So he won’t bother you.”

 

For a moment, Tony considers this. “Fine. But it stays there, hear me? It doesn’t leave your room ever.”

 

“Got it,” says Peter. “You’ll never have to see him again, I promise.”

 

That night, Tony has a nightmare. They’re few and far between these days, but they still come back to bite him every few weeks. This one happens to be about Peter. As quietly as he can, Tony makes his way down the hall to Peter’s room in the compound and cracks open the door. He pokes his head through to check on the teen, who’s sound asleep, healthy and safe and not hurt. Tony breathes a sigh of relief and goes to close the door when he sees it.

 

The damn elf.

 

His eyes narrow at it and he swears it moves, just a little. But then he looks back at Peter and shakes his head. As long as the kid wants it, it can stay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Baking

“What on earth is going on in here?” Tony asks as he walks into the kitchen.

 

Peter looks back at him and smiles. “We’re baking!”

 

“You’re… baking?”

 

With big protective mitts on her hands, May pulls a large tray out of the oven and sets it down on the counter, next to two more trays. All three are covered in a dazzling array of slightly browned cookies of all different shapes. Some are trees and stars, some stockings, still others Santa hats and circles (Tony guesses they’re supposed to be wreaths).

 

“Okay, yeah, you’re definitely baking,” says Tony, eyeing a particularly yummy-looking Santa hat that’s only slightly deformed. “Why? Just ‘cause?”

 

“No, not just because,” Pepper says. She catches his hand inching toward the cookie and swats at him. “Ah ah! They’re not done yet. They’re for  _ your  _ company’s Christmas party.”

 

Tony rubs his hand, pouting. “The Christmas party? That’s not ‘til next week! Why are you making them now?”

 

“Peter and I were going to make cookies anyway,” May explains, “and we figured why not team up? Two birds, one stone, you know.”

 

Tony stands in the doorway and watches them for a little bit. He doesn’t quite know what to say, and to be honest, he doesn’t know that he should say anything. The three of them seem so happy, working in sync and laughing at Pepper’s horrible decorating skills. A smile creeps onto his face at the sight of them. Sure, it’s not exactly how he thought his family would look at this point in his life, but he wouldn’t trade it for anything.

 

Lost in his thoughts, Tony doesn’t notice Peter walk over to him until he’s standing two feet away.

 

“What’s up, Pete?”

 

Peter just holds up a tube of decorating icing. “You wanna help, Mr. Stark?”

 

Like he could say no to a face like that.

 

Taking the tube from Peter, Tony ruffles his hair and says, “I’d love to.”

 

For the first time since he was a young boy, Tony actually decorates Christmas cookies, and he can’t imagine a better way to spend an afternoon, with Peter at his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Christmas Lights

Peter loves Christmas. That’s just a fact. He loves everything about it. All the colors and lights, the trees and the decorations, the festivity and cheer that seem to run through everyone’s veins all season long. He loves it all.

 

Which is exactly why he decided to go on patrol that night with a few extra accessories.

 

He was swinging through the streets of Queens, all decked out in a fuzzy Santa hat and a string of bright Christmas lights securely wrapped around his torso, when he spotted some trouble in a back alley. He went to investigate and, long story short, ended up getting shot. The bullet only grazed him, but it’s bad enough to warrant some help.

 

Already preparing himself for the lecture he’s undoubtedly going to receive, Peter swings his way over to Stark Tower. The building itself was sold months ago, but Tony kept the penthouse just in case, specifically for situations like this, and it just so happens that Tony is there that night.

 

As soon as Peter lands inside, Tony is immediately on him.

 

“What happened?” he asks. “FRIDAY told me you got hurt.”

 

“It’s nothing, it’s just—”

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

His hat slips over his eyes as he glances down at himself and he pushes it back up. The lights got a little tangled in the scuffle and his haste to get to the Tower, so they don’t look quite as festive as Peter wanted them to. He looks up and meets Tony’s gaze.

 

“I’m getting into the Christmas spirit!” he says brightly. A second later, he grimaces. “I also might have gotten shot, so if you could give me a hand, that would be great.”

 

Tony rushes over to him and drapes his arm across his shoulder, helping him to the medbay. “Wearing Christmas lights and getting shot at, what am I gonna do with you, kid?”

 

After a good half hour full of many curses and glares from Tony, Peter is all patched up. It should heal by tomorrow morning, but they put a bandage on it just to be safe. With everything sorted out, Peter reaches for his mask, but Tony stops him.

 

“Call your aunt, you’re bunking up here tonight,” he says.

 

“But I’m totally fine, Mr. Stark, I swear!” Peter protests.

 

“No, you’re not, you got shot,” Tony reminds him. “I don’t care if you have super special healing powers, you’re not going back out there with a bullet wound. Lord knows May would kill me if she found out.”

 

Peter want to fight it—his backpack is still in the apartment and he kinda needs that for school—but Tony’s expression is, for once, very no-nonsense, so he just keeps his mouth shut and sulks out of the medbay. Before he leaves, though, Tony calls out to him.

 

“You forgot your lights, kid,” he says, holding up the string of rainbow.

 

Waving his hand, Peter tells him tiredly, “You can keep ‘em. They just kinda got in the way, honestly.”

 

As Peter trudges off to bed, Tony glances down at the lights on the table. The next morning, they’re hung up on the cabinets in the kitchen, the only Christmas decoration in the whole of the penthouse.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Gingerbread Houses

“Sorry, Mr. Stark, but I had to!”

 

“Uh, no you didn't! That is a blatant lie. Does your aunt know about this sinful behavior young man?”

 

The mentor and mentee are locked in a staring match, neither backing down. Peter and Tony are both determined to win, by any means necessary, it seemed.

 

“Would both of you be quiet?” Rhodey asks, annoyed. “I’m trying to do the job  _ you _ asked me to do. And I shouldn’t have to remind you that talking is an influence on my decision, remember?”

 

“Sorry, Colonel Rhodes!”

 

“Rhodey, Peter,” the older man reminds him. “It’s Rhodey.”

 

They fall into silence, watching with bated breath as Rhodey walks around the table, inspecting the creations in front of him. Two gingerbread houses, complete with gingerbread men, sit next to each other. One is very precise and carefully constructed, with perfect angles and icing lines. On the right, the other is a little lopsided and has a bit of icing dripping off here and there, but its colorful decorations make up for its shortcomings.

 

A minute later, Tony can’t wait any longer.

 

“So, Mr. Judge, who won?” he asks his best friend.

 

Rhodey doesn’t answer right away. He takes a moment to think, pondering his options, before answering, very solemnly, “Whatever I decide, you won’t take it personally?”

 

Peter and Tony both nod their heads.

 

“Then that one wins,” Rhodey declares, pointing to the house on the right.

 

“ _ What _ ?” says Tony, horrified. “That one? But—but this one is so much nicer! Look at the lines, Rhodey. The lines!”

 

“Yeah, but it’s all white,” Rhodey explains. “Peter’s—I’m assuming it’s his, at least—is colorful and fun. Yours looks like it would be in a magazine. His has some life.”

 

Tony looks at him, betrayal written on his face. “I can’t believe this. My own best friend, turned against me. What did I do to deserve this?”

 

Next to him, Peter is trying not to pee himself with laughter.

 

“You said you wouldn’t take it personally, Tony!” says Rhodey.

 

“Oh, come on, we all knew he would,” Peter chimes in, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

“Why I oughta—”

 

Peter ducks just as Tony lunges at him, aiming to put him in a very relaxed headlock. With all the agility that comes with being Spider-Man, Peter scampers behind Rhodey, using him as a human shield.

 

“It’s not my fault your house sucks, Mr. Stark!” he calls from behind Rhodey’s back. “I think you should just admit that mine is clearly superior.”

 

“I will never,” Tony huffs indignantly.

 

Rhodey rolls his eyes playfully and moves away from Peter, back to his very important top secret government work. “You two have fun arguing. Try not to kill each other before Pepper gets back.”

 

“No promises!” Peter and Tony reply at the same time. They glance at each other and dissolve into laughter, all hints of pretend malice gone as Tony gives Peter a side hug and a well-deserved noogie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Decorating the Tree

“No, no, no,” says Tony, “you can’t put that one there.”

 

“Why not?” Peter asks.

 

“Because it’s too heavy. The branch will droop too much.” Tony takes the ornament out of Peter’s hands and places it in a spot where it won’t cause any problems. “There. See?”

 

Peter waves a hand. “Yeah, yeah, whatever.”

 

Behind the tree, May lets out a laugh. Tony ignores her if only because it’s Christmas and the kid will kill him if he says anything. He grabs another ornament from the box to his right—a candy cane made out of construction paper. The writing on the back says, “Anthony Stark, 1976.”

 

“Check it out, Pete,” Tony calls. Peter hangs up a glass snowman and picks his way through the boxes on the floor to his mentor. “I made this when I was, like, five.”

 

“Woah,” Peter breathes. “I’ve never seen a Christmas tree ornament from the Dark Ages.”

 

From her spot on the couch, Pepper laughs at Tony’s indignant look. Peter smirks as he makes his way back to his own box of ornaments.

 

“You know,” says Tony, “you’re lucky I’m even letting you help decorate  _ my _ Christmas tree.”

 

“I think you mean  _ our _ tree,” Pepper comments.

 

Tony immediately drops the paper candy cane and practically races to her side, swooping down for a hundred kisses. “Of course I do, Pepper. Pep. Honey. Sweetheart. The light of my life. My one and only love.”

 

“Get off,” says Pepper, pushing him away playfully.

 

“Is this man bothering you, ma’am?” Peter chimes in.

 

May warns him, “You better watch out, Peter, or Tony won’t get you anything for Christmas.”

 

“Damn straight.”

 

“Yeah, right,” Peter says. He hangs another ornament—a miniature Iron Man suit—on the sturdy branches of the pine tree. “Mr. Stark can never say no to this face.”

 

“That’s what you think, Parker,” Tony mutters, making everyone laugh. Tony smiles to himself. He really can’t say no to that kid.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Jingle Bells

“Are you sure about this, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks quietly.

 

“Of course I’m sure,” says Tony. “It’ll be great, just you wait and see.”

 

Peter eyes him skeptically but doesn’t respond. He shifts his weight, his legs cramping up from the crouched position he’s been in. He really hopes Rhodey gets back soon.

 

As soon as the thought crosses his mind, Peter hears footsteps echo down the hall. Tony pulls him further into the corner where they’re hiding, a gleeful expression on his face. They listen as the footsteps gradually come to a stop in front of Rhodey’s room.

 

“What the…”

 

A loud jingling. He must have found the bells on his door handle. The bells jingle once more as Rhodey opens the door, causing a cacophony of noise.

 

“Tony!” Rhodey calls.

 

Beside Peter, Tony is practically rolling with laughter as he leaves the safety of the corner, dragging Peter behind him.

 

“Yes, dear?”

 

“What is all this?” Rhodey demands, pointing irritably into his room.

 

Scattered around the room and crammed into every available space are hundreds of jingle bells. They’re hanging on the fan, on the dresser, inside every drawer and cabinet they could find. Rhodey’s room is filled with bells upon bells upon bells.

 

“Oh, this?” Tony says, feigning innocence. “Just a little redecorating, that’s all.”

 

“Redecorating?”

 

Tony nods. Peter tries so hard to hold back the giggles that are threatening to overtake him.

 

“Do—do you not like it?” he manages to choke out.

 

Rhodey is not as amused. “No, I don’t. Now fix it.”

 

“Sorry, honeybear, no can do,” Tony informs him. “They’re pretty  _ stuck _ there, you know?”

 

Eyes widening almost comically, Rhodey’s jaw drops. “Tell me you didn’t—”

 

“What’s that? I can’t hear you!” Tony says, already backing down the hall with Peter trailing behind him. “You should probably clean up those bells, you’re gonna disturb the neighbors!”

 

“Tony!”

 

Peter and Tony turn and race to the kitchen, away from the wrath of Rhodey. As they stop to catch their breath, Tony gives Peter a high-five.

 

“You gotta admit, we make a great the team, Mr. Stark,” says Peter.

 

“That we do, Mr. Parker,” Tony replies with a smile. “That we do.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10\. Snowman

It’s snowing again and Peter is over the moon.

 

He spent the weekend at the compound with Tony working on anything and everything they could think of in the lab. New Iron Man suits, web fluid, another friend for DUM-E. You name it.

 

As soon as his body feels even remotely awake, he’s up and running, pulling on sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt and the fuzziest socks he can find. He tops it off with a cozy Iron Man winter hat. Shrugging on his puffy red coat, he heads out into the den.

 

“Where are you headed, Antarctica?” Tony asks from the couch. He’s got a mug of steaming coffee in one hand and a tablet in the other.

 

“No, just outside,” Peter says. “It’s snowing and I wanna go play in it.”

 

“Really?”

 

Peter looks at him completely deadpan. “You’re never too old to play in the snow, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony just nods quietly and returns to his tablet.

 

With a bounce in his step, Peter heads outside. It’s bitterly cold, making him thankful for the extra layers he decided to wear. His boots crunch with every step he takes. Leaning his head back, Peter sticks out his tongue to catch a snowflake, but all he manages to do is get his face wet. It doesn’t bother him, though. Nothing could today.

 

Peter reaches down and picks up a handful of snow. It packs together nicely in his hand, giving him a fantastic idea.

 

It takes him nearly an hour to complete it, and by that time his fingers are a little numb and he doesn’t think he has a nose anymore. But it’s finished and if he does say so himself it’s pretty awesome.

 

Just then, he hears a voice calling over the wind. Peter turns around to see Tony on one of the balconies, his winter coat over his robe.

 

“You gonna come in anytime soon?” his mentor asks. “It’s freezing! How are you not a popsicle right now?”

 

Peter laughs. “I’ll be in in a minute! But Mr. Stark! Check out what I made!”

 

He steps away from his creation so Tony can see. It’s a little misshapen, perhaps not the best rendering, but there’s no doubt that it’s a snowman made to look like Iron Man. He’s got a short, stubby arm held up in front of him, just like the real thing, and a big blob of snow in the middle of the chest for the arc reactor.

 

On the balcony, Tony gives him a thumbs up. “Looks great, kid! Now, why don’t you come inside and get warmed up? I’m getting hypothermia just looking at you!”

 

Smiling, Peter appreciates his handiwork one last time before trudging inside, where he’s greeted by Tony with hot chocolate and a warm blanket big enough for two.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 11\. Snowed In

Tony can’t remember the last time it snowed this much. It’s been falling steadily for hours now, accumulating outside the windows of the compound, and it doesn’t look like it’s stopping anytime soon.

 

Where Tony is just a tad concerned, Peter is overjoyed. The snow has given him one day off already with at least another to go, which means no school and even more time to spend with Tony.

 

“Budge up, kid,” Tony says as he walks over to the couch.

 

Peter scooches over to make room and throws his blanket over Tony’s legs when he sits down.

 

“So, it looks like we’re snowed in,” Tony notes. He takes a sip of coffee.

 

“Yeah, how awesome is that?” Peter replies, a big smile on his face. “I probably won’t have school again tomorrow. And thank god, because I have a Physics lab tomorrow and Flash is my partner, so I wanna put that off for as long as possible.”

 

Tony looks at him critically. “He’s not still bothering you, is he?”

 

Peter shakes his heads a little too quickly.

 

“Pete.”

 

Sighing, Peter admits, “Just a little. Nothing big and nothing I can’t handle. Don’t worry, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony wants to say something, but he knows if he pushes too hard that’ll just shut Peter up even more. Instead, he takes another sip of coffee, letting silence fall between them. They stay that way for a while, just sitting together on the couch and enjoying their snow day until Peter decides that this is the perfect opportunity for a Harry Potter marathon. So Tony just settles next to the kid and revels in the fact that this is his life now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 12\. Christmas Caroling

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!”

 

“Shh, Ned! Be quiet! Come on.”

 

Muffled voices float under the crack in the door. In his bed, Tony shifts to cover his ears with his pillow. Even in his sleep-addled state, he knows it’s way too early for this.

 

He gets to rest for approximately two minutes before the door bursts open. Peter and his friend, Ted or something, walk in, dressed head to toe in everything Christmas—Christmas sweaters, snowman pants, and Santa hats. Tony raises his head just slightly off of his pillow, eyeing them warily.

 

“Pete, what—”

 

He doesn’t even get a chance to finish. Peter looks at Jed and nods.

 

_ “Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh, hey!” _

 

They’re singing, oh Lord. The two boys go through a whole repertoire of generic Christmas songs, stopping in the middle when they start laughing too much. It lasts a whole five minutes.

 

When they finally reach the finale—complete with jazz hands—they high-five each other and run out of the room in fits of giggles. Just when Tony thinks he’s going to be able to go back to sleep, Peter pokes his head around the doorframe.

 

“Merry Christmas, Mr. Stark!”

 

And then he’s gone, leaving Tony to wonder why on earth he thought it was a good idea to let Peter bring his friend to the compound for a sleepover.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Christmas Party

Peter can’t believe it. He really can’t. It has to be a dream. Has to be. Because there’s no way he had actually been invited to the official Stark Industries company Christmas party.

 

But there he is, waiting for Happy to pick him up and wearing the best/worst ugly Christmas sweater he could find: an Iron Man sweater, complete with an arc reactor and a huge picture of the helmet on the stomach. It’s a little too big, but that just makes it perfect for sweater paws.

 

When Happy finally picks him up, Peter can feel the anxiety start to set in. He really doesn’t want to embarrass Tony in front of all his employees. Not only would Tony probably be super mad at him, but Peter also would never live it down.

 

By the time they get there, Peter is a bundle of nerves. Happy drops him off at the door and speeds away, leaving Peter by himself. He makes his way into the building and down a maze of hallways until he finds the place Tony described to him.

 

“Peter!”

 

Speak of the devil. Turning to his right, Peter sees Tony walking over to him in—oh god, no—a Spider-Man sweater.

 

“Hey, Mr. Stark,” Peter greets. “Nice party.”

 

“You think?” Tony says. “It was all Pepper’s idea, really. Something about morale and Christmas cheer and whatnot. Have you had any of your cookies yet? You and Pep really did a bang-up job.”

 

With that, the billionaire steers Peter toward the dessert table. Along the way, they run into at least a dozen different higher-ups within the company. Each time, Tony proudly introduces Peter, bragging about how smart he is and how well he does in his advanced math and science courses at school. Peter just smiles and tries to hide his blush.

 

“There’s nothing this kid can’t do,” Tony tells one of the head engineers. “He could give you a run for your money, Owens, let me tell you.”

 

“Well,” says Owens, shaking Peter’s hand with a grin, “I look forward to that day, Mr. Parker.”

 

Peter’s cheeks are definitely red. “Thank you, sir.”

 

As Owens walks away, Peter looks at Tony.

 

“Did you really mean all that, Mr. Stark?” he asks shyly.

 

Tony drapes his arm across Peter’s shoulders and gives him a squeeze, saying, “Of course, kid. Gotta talk you up to the bigwigs if you’re gonna be in charge one day.”

 

Peter’s mouth drops open in shock. “Are you serious?” At Tony’s nod, Peter has to refrain from giving the man the biggest hug. “I—wow. Thank you, Mr. Stark. I don’t even know what to say.”

 

“Then don’t say anything and help me eat these delightful cookies, Parker. They won’t eat themselves.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 14\. Snow Angels

“Come on, Mr. Stark!” Peter calls. “You know you want to!”

 

Tony shakes his head. “Sorry, Pete. I don’t do snow.”

 

Peter flops down into the fluffy whiteness surrounding him again, splaying his arms and legs and moving them rapidly back and forth. After a moment, he stops and carefully stands up. He turns to look at his masterpiece.

 

“Not even for snow angels?” he asks, looking over his shoulder at the billionaire.

 

“Nope,” says Tony as he takes a sip of coffee.

 

“Aw, you’re no fun, Mr. Stark,” Peter says.

 

Chuckling, Tony tells him, “I’ve got a reputation to maintain, Parker. No fun of any kind. But tell you what—you make a snow angel for me, and I’ll let you pick what movie we watch tonight. Deal?”

 

“Really?”

 

“Just don’t make it a stupid angel,” Tony says. “It’s gotta be good.”

 

“I can do that, Mr. Stark!” Peter assures him.

 

And just like that, he’s back in the snow, making the best snow angel of his life while Tony watches on, smiling over the rim of his coffee mug.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15\. Homemade Gifts

Peter checks his watch again. He still has approximately fifteen minutes until Tony will get out of his meeting, so he has to work fast. If he doesn’t take another break, he can probably get most of it done in just under twelve minutes, leaving three for stuffing it in his backpack and making it look like he’s been testing web fluid the whole time.

 

“What are you up to, Peter?”

 

Jumping three feet in the air, Peter quickly throws his arm across his work and turns to see Pepper standing behind him. Relief floods through him as he sighs.

 

“Oh, jeez, you scared me,” he says.

 

“Sorry,” says Pepper. “What are you working on?”

 

Peter glances around the lab to make sure Tony isn’t there. “Promise to keep it a secret?”

 

Pepper nods and leans in conspiratorially. Peter pulls back his arm to show her the gift.

 

“I didn’t know what to get for Mr. Stark for Christmas,” he admits, rubbing the back of his neck. “I mean, what do you get the man who has pretty much everything? So I decided to make him something. It’s not much and it’s a little messed up, the edges could use a bit of work—”

 

“I think it’s wonderful, sweetheart,” Pepper says. She puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. “He’ll love it.”

 

“You think so?”

 

“I know so.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 16\. Christmas Village

Tony isn’t sure how he got dragged into this, but here he is walking around New York with a pint-sized hero and his aunt. They’re not going anywhere in particular, just enjoying the city and its festivities.

 

“Ooh, look!” says Peter, pointing across the street. Tony’s eyes follow Peter’s finger and find a group of what look like huts spread out down the sidewalk. People are milling about, walking along the row of huts interestedly. “It’s like a Christmas village! Can we go check it out, please?”

 

“I don’t see why not,” May replies. “Tony?”

 

He shrugs.

 

So they cross the street and head on over. When they get there, Tony realizes that they’re not huts like he first thought, but stalls where vendors are showing off their wares. Some sell food, some sell clothing, some sell little trinkets and knick-knacks perfect for the holidays. It’s a Christmas-obsessed shopaholic’s paradise.

 

“Come on!”

 

Peter grabs onto him and May and pulls them along to look at everything. Even Tony has to admit, it’s pretty cool; there’s live music, places to sit and get warm, a great selection of food and goodies to eat. They stop at just about every stall. Peter has to see what each one has to offer, and even if it’s not really his speed, he still gives the owner an encouraging smile.

 

Damn, this kid is really something else.

 

After a generous amount of time window shopping, Tony gives Peter a handful of money and tells him to go nuts. Peter’s eyes go wide until Tony explains that it’s for Christmas presents only, no exceptions. Unless there’s something he really really needs that he just has to have. With renewed excitement, Peter dashes into the crowd, leaving Tony and May by themselves.

 

“That kid could put a four-year-old running on twelve cups of coffee to shame with how much energy he has,” Tony comments as he watches Peter’s bright red hat disappear in the sea of people.

 

May laughs. “You could say that again.”

 

Neither speaks for a little, just enjoying each other’s company. Tony’s eyes pass over the stalls across from them. Maybe Peter would like something from one of them… that might make a good Christmas present…

 

“You know,” May says, snapping Tony out of his thoughts, “I think a lot of that energy comes from you.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well, he’s always so… happy when you’re around,” she explains. “You make him so happy just by being in the room. I don’t think it’s possible for Peter to not smile when you’re around. And after everything that’s happened, I’d say that’s something really special.”

 

Tony scoffs lightly. “You flatter me, May.”

 

“Yeah, don’t you go getting a big head,” May says teasingly, pushing his shoulder. “God knows your ego doesn’t a bigger boost.”

 

As he laughs with May, Tony can’t help but smile because maybe looking after a pint-sized superhero and his aunt isn’t so bad after all.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Sledding

“I can’t believe this,” Tony says incredulously. “This is an elaborate prank—it has to be. You’re telling me you’ve never—”

 

“It’s not a prank!” Peter defends. “I grew up in the city, Mr. Stark. You tell me how many big hills there are outside of Central Park.”

 

Tony waves him off. “Whatever. Doesn’t matter.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because first thing tomorrow morning, you and I are heading out to the Stark family mountain house so that you can have a proper sledding experience. After we ask May, of course.”

 

Peter’s eyes go wide as he asks, “Really?”

 

Nodding, Tony grabs him and pulls him close. When he ruffles his hair, Peter makes an indignant noise and ducks out of his grip with a smile.

 

“Only the best for my favorite Spiderling,” Tony tells him.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m the only ‘Spiderling’ you know, Mr. Stark,” Peter says cheekily.

 

“Don’t make me regret this,” Tony warns as Peter runs away into the kitchen to grab another soda, both of them laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Snowball Fight

Hunkered down behind his protective wall, Tony tries to formulate a plan. A direct attack won’t work, they’ll see it coming from a mile away. But if he stays here, he’s a sitting duck just waiting to get hit. He’s gotta think fast, before—

 

SPLAT!

 

“Parker!”

 

Tony brushes the snow off of his hat, muttering curses under his breath. Looking over the top of his meager snow fort, which is apparently no help whatsoever, he catches the kid dashing back behind his own wall of snow. A moment later, his head pops into view.

 

“Yes, Mr. Stark?” he calls innocently.

 

“There  _ will _ be retaliation,” Tony says. Already, he’s scooping up more snow to make a snowball, packing it together so it sticks. “And mark my words, you’ll be sorry you ever started this war.”

 

Across the way, he can hear Peter doing the same as he responds, “Oh, are you sure about that? I mean, you’re pretty out of practice. Think you can keep up with my master snowball fighting skills, old man?”

 

Tony gasps dramatically. “Who are you calling old man?”

 

Peter cackles like only a child can before the fight truly begins.

 

By the time Pepper comes out to call them in for dinner, they’re both completely exhausted. That is until Pepper asks who won. That’s when the second wind mysteriously hits both of them at the same time.

 

“You’re crazy,” says Tony. “I clearly won. I threw the last snowball.”

 

“Just because you threw the last one doesn’t mean anything,” Peter counters as he helps himself to some extra desserts. “Besides, that snowball missed!”

 

Tony waves him off. “Technicalities.”

 

“Technicalities? What are you—?”

 

“Boys!”

 

Tony and Peter turn to look at Pepper. Standing at the counter with her hands on her hips, she has a fond smile playing at her lips.

 

“I’m sure you were both very brave and heroic in your snowball fight,” she says, “and I would love nothing more than to hear all about who hit whom, but the ice cream is melting.”

 

Glancing down at his bowl, Tony sees that his ice cream is indeed melting. He and Peter exchange sheepish looks before digging into their desserts.

 

“So sorry, honey,” Tony says with his mouth full. “Won’t happen again.”

 

Pepper gives him a kiss on the cheek as she passes by. “I think I can let it slide just this one time.”

 

“I still won,” Peter mutters into his ice cream.

 

Just like that, they’re back at it again, squabbling like children while Pepper watches on and shakes her head at their antics.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Wrapping Presents

“Tony, stop it!” May admonishes. “No peeking!”

 

“Yeah, Mr. Stark, you’re gonna ruin the surprise!” says Peter.

 

Over by the door, Tony puts his hand over his eyes. “I assure you I see nothing.”

 

May and Peter laugh as they continue wrapping presents. Tony’s fingers move a fraction of an inch. He catches sight of something shiny before Peter looks over at him again.

 

“Mr. Stark!”

 

“I got it, I got it,” he calls, turning around for emphasis.

 

When they’re finally done, Tony is allowed to look again. He moves his hand from his eyes to find a small stack of neatly wrapped presents resting on the table. Tony feels a smile pull at the corners of his mouth.

 

“Good job, kid,” he says. At May’s raised eyebrow, he quickly adds, “And you, too, May.”

 

“I can’t wait for you to see your presents, Mr. Stark!” says Peter. “I hope you like them.”

 

Tony claps the kid on the shoulder and assures him, “If they’re from you, I’m sure I will.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Sick Day

“How you feelin’, bud?” Tony asks.

 

The lump on the couch just groans in response.

 

“I figured as much. Come on, kid. You gotta sit up.”

 

Tony watches as the blankets shift and move to reveal a very much exhausted and disheveled Peter Parker. He props himself up on his elbows as best as he can, looking a little worse for wear.

“S’May still here?” he asks, his voice nasally.

 

“May left for work hours ago, Pete,” Tony answers. “You slept through the morning.”

 

Despite his nod, Peter’s confused expression remains, though that’s probably the cold’s fault. And it sure is a nasty one. That morning, May gave him as much medicine as possible without causing an overdose and he’s still out of it. Tony feels bad—being sick right near Christmas is never fun.

 

Peter glances up at the bowl in Tony’s hands. “Wazzat?”

 

“This,” says Tony, “is some of Edwin Jarvis’s famous chicken noodle soup. Guaranteed to make you feel better.”

 

“Really?”

 

Tony nods. “You’re lucky I forced Jarvis to teach me the recipe or you’d be eating nasty store-bought soup.”

 

In reality, Jarvis had forced him to memorize the recipe before Tony had gone off to MIT, but Peter doesn’t need to know that.

 

Careful not to spill, Tony helps Peter take the bowl and watches as the boy starts eating. He can’t help but notice an immediate change in his demeanor. More relaxed, less like a sick zombie. By the time he finishes the whole thing, Peter looks almost like himself again.

 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark,” he says as he slurps down the last of the soup.

 

“No problem, kid,” Tony replies. “You try to get some more sleep, okay? Maybe later if you’re feeling up for it we can watch a movie.”

 

“Mmkay.” Peter snuggles back under his mound of blankets, curling in on himself. As he drifts off again, Tony hears him mumble, “You’re the best, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony smiles and adjusts the blankets. “I try, Pete. I try.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 21\. White Elephant

“Don’t you dare,” Tony warns. “Rhodes, I swear if you do this, we aren’t friends anymore. Don’t do this to me.”

 

“Sorry, Tony,” Rhodey says with a shrug, “I can’t help it.”

 

“Yes, you can, you little—”

 

Despite his words, Rhodey ignores him and steals his bottle of nice wine. The gathered crowd roars with laughter and excited chatter. Everyone saw it coming, apparently. Everyone except Tony, who hangs his head sadly.

 

“Don’t worry, Tony, I’m sure you’ll find something else,” Pepper calls from across the room.

 

“Yeah, like a band-aid for his bruised ego,” Happy retorts, bringing another round of laughter.

 

Tony pays them no mind as he stands up and surveys his options. He can’t steal back his wine, unfortunately, so that’s out. May has a gift card for a high-end restaurant and Tony doesn’t have the heart to take that away from her; plus, he can afford to go there whenever he wants, so it’d be a waste anyway. There’s no way he’d steal from his own fiancée. Of course, he could always grab a present from the pile that hasn’t been opened yet, but he doesn’t want to take any chances.

 

Which leaves Peter.

 

The kid managed to find the one gift in the bunch that was totally Peter—a giant smiling plush avocado pillow, no doubt thrown into the pile by his friend whatshisname. How it hadn’t been stolen from him before now, Tony has no idea, because he knows for a fact that more than one person in this circle secretly wants it.

 

Peter eyes him warily, holding the pillow against his chest like he knows it’s on Tony’s mind. He’s giving him that look, the one Tony can’t resist.

 

With a sigh, Tony turns away from Peter and his avocado, grabs a present from the pile, and sits back down. He unwraps it and finds, to his surprise, something even better than the bottle of wine.

 

“This is, without a doubt, the best present in the history of presents, don’t you think?” Tony asks as he holds it up for everyone to see.

 

It’s a little homemade booklet—literally just a bunch of half pieces of paper stapled together—entitled “Hug Coupons: Good for one (1) free hug from Peter Parker.”

 

Rhodey’s jaw drops. “Seriously? You get the best one? Oh, that’s not fair! You get hugs from the kid all the time!”

 

“Sorry, Rhodey,” Tony says with a smirk. He glances at Peter, who’s red with embarrassment. “I can’t help it.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 22\. Christmas Movies

Pepper curls up next to Tony on the couch, tucking her feet under her body. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her close, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Rhodey’s next to her with his feet propped up on the coffee table. May’s claimed the loveseat. From the kitchen, they can hear the tail end of the popcorn in the microwave.

 

“Peter, you coming or not?” Tony calls.

 

“Just a second, Mr. Stark!” he yells back. “I’m almost done.”

 

And, true to his word, not two minutes later, he walks out of the kitchen with a huge bowl of fresh popcorn and enough hot chocolate to go around. With a steady hand, he places the popcorn on the coffee table before distributing the mugs of cocoa.

 

“If you spill one drop on my couch, you’re banned from the living room forever, Parker,” Tony threatens as he takes his mug.

 

Pepper swats his shoulder lightly. “Tony, be nice.”

 

“I’m very nice, thank you very much,” he says.

 

“Yeah, sure,” says Rhodey, “and I’m the queen of England.”

 

That earns a chorus of laughs and an affronted glare from Tony. Before he can go off into a rant about the injustice of Rhodey’s statement, May asks Peter, “What are we watching first, honey? Did you pick a movie?”

 

Peter nods excitedly. “We’re starting with  _ A Year Without a Santa Claus _ , because that’s my favorite, and then  _ Santa Claus is Coming to Town _ for you and Ms. Potts, then  _ Rudolph _ ,  _ Christmas Vacation _ per Mr. Stark’s request,  _ Christmas Story _ ,  _ Polar Express _ —”

 

“Alright, kid, we got it,” Rhodey cuts in. “You can tell us what’s coming up next at the end of each movie. Let’s get this marathon started, I wanna eat some popcorn.”

 

A little put out, Peter shuts his mouth and asks FRIDAY to start the first movie. He carefully steps over Rhodey’s legs to get to his spot next to Tony. When he sits down, Tony wraps his other arm around him and tugs him against his side.

 

As the first notes of the movie begin to play, Tony looks down at Peter and gently shakes him to get his attention. Peter looks up at him curiously.

 

Tony keeps his voice low. “Ignore Rhodey. He’s just a sourpuss because you don’t share his opinion that  _ How the Grinch Stole Christmas _ is the best Christmas movie, which it’s not,” he adds loudly.

 

“I can hear you!”

 

“You were supposed to!”

 

May and Pepper shush them.

 

Glancing down at Peter, Tony sees a smile on his face. Peter assures him, “It’s okay, Mr. Stark. I don’t mind. Sometimes I get a little too into things.”

 

“And that’s totally fine,” says Tony. “Rhodey’s not used to your, admittedly charming, rants.”

 

No one speaks for a while after that, too engrossed in the movie. Peter sings along to all the songs under his breath. Even Tony finds himself tapping his foot to the beat every so often. By the time Heat Miser’s song comes along, Tony’s mug is empty. He extracts himself from Peter and Pepper and places it on the table, exchanging it for the bowl of popcorn. As he finds his comfortable spot again, he leans down so that only Peter can hear him.

 

“You wanna help me peg Rhodey with popcorn?”

 

The wicked grin on Peter’s face is all the answer he needs.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 23\. Stockings

Peter gathers up his stuff and shoves it into his bag, shrugging on his coat. “Thanks, Mr. Stark! I’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

“Pete, wait!”

 

Pausing, Peter glances at Tony in confusion as he dashes off to grab something. It’s not long before he enters the room with a big cardboard box marked  _ Christmas _ .

 

“You wanna help me hang the stockings?” Tony asks, holding up the box. “Usually Pepper and I do it but she’s not getting in until tomorrow morning.”

 

“Would I!” Peter says gleefully.

 

He abandons his things and follows Tony into the living room. Tony sets the box down on the couch, lifting the lid. Peter leans over and sees a handful of stockings all piled on top of one another. Reaching in, Tony picks up the first one.

 

“Well, come on, bud,” he says. “Don’t just stand there.”

 

Peter grabs another stocking and walks over to the fireplace behind Tony. Tony shows him which hook to use. As Peter hangs up the stocking for DUM-E, he smiles; Tony Stark really is a big softie, isn’t he?

 

By the time two of them finish, there’s a total of six stockings: Tony and Pepper, DUM-E and U, a handmade one for Jarvis, Tony’s butler from when he was a kid, and one without a name for the Stark on the way.

 

“Thanks, Peter,” says Tony. “I appreciate it.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Stark!”

 

Just then, Tony’s face lights up with recognition. “Hold on! I almost forgot—”

 

He runs out of the room again and returns not a minute later with two more stockings.

 

“Mr. Stark, what—”

 

But then Tony turns them so Peter can read the names—one for him and one for May. Mouth hanging open, Peter’s eyes flick up to Tony’s.

 

“It just seemed fitting,” Tony answers Peter’s unspoken question. “You and May have pretty much become part of the family now, so—unless that’s weird, then I can take them back and we can pretend this never happened.”

 

For a second, Peter’s speechless. Tony Stark,  _ the _ Tony Stark, considers him and May family. If anyone had told him that a year ago, he would have laughed in their face.

 

Tony’s expression is a little worried. “Well? Say something, kid.”

 

Without thinking, Peter lunges forward and wraps his arms around Tony’s middle. He buries his face in the man’s chest. After a second, Tony returns the hug just as tightly.

 

“They’re perfect, Mr. Stark,” Peter says.

 

“Good.” Tony presses a kiss into Peter’s curls. “I’m glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra drabbles today to get myself caught up for Christmas Eve tomorrow! Hope y'all are enjoying them!


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 24\. Christmas Eve

“Tony Stark, you better not be giving my kid any bad ideas!” May yells from the kitchen.

 

“I would never!” Tony calls back. “Do you really think so little of me, May?”

 

With a grin, Peter cuts in and adds, “He’s teaching me all kinds of great things, Aunt May!”

 

Tony shoves Peter playfully as they both laugh.

 

“Okay, everybody!” says Pepper. “Dinner!”

 

Together, Tony and Peter get up from the couch and head to the dining room. They’d been hanging out in the living room to stay out of the way—Tony had been banned from the kitchen by threat of bodily injury many years ago, and this year is no different. Peter just doesn’t trust himself not to do something stupid.

 

When they get there, the table is covered in a magnificent spread of food. The four of them—Tony, Pepper, Peter, and May—all sit down and dig in. They spend half the meal telling old stories of Christmas and ignoring their plates, but nobody really cares. By the time most of the food is gone, they’re all stuffed and just a little sleepy. Tony and Peter help out with the dishes while Pepper and May relax with a glass of wine.

 

“Alright,” Tony says an hour later, “I think you two should start heading back soon. We don’t need you getting caught in traffic on Christmas Eve.”

 

“Are you trying to get rid of us, Stark?” May asks teasingly.

 

“Not at all, my dear May,” Tony assures her. “Simply looking out for your wellbeing.”

 

Peter gasps. “Wait! We can’t leave yet!”

 

“Why not?” Tony asks, his brows knitted in confusion.

 

Rather than answer him, Peter rushes out of the room. Tony looks at May, but she just shakes her head with a smile. Keeping secrets now, huh? Fine. Tony’s a big boy. He can deal with that.

 

Finally, Peter returns to the living room with something hidden behind his back, seeming uncharacteristically shy. A little hesitantly, he brings his hand around and holds the something out for Tony to see.

 

“My dad and I used to read this together on Christmas Eve,” Peter explains, “and then when he couldn’t do it anymore, Uncle Ben took over for him. So it’s pretty much been tradition ever since I can remember. And since Uncle Ben can’t do it, I was hoping you could step in, Mr. Stark. Only if you want to, obviously.”

 

Tony doesn’t say anything at first. What do you say to something like that? He glances at Pepper, who just gives him a smile, and then at May again, until his eyes land on Peter once more. The kid’s got this innocent, timid air about him, like he’s expecting Tony to say no and already preparing himself for it. Tony just about melts.

 

“Of course I will, Peter,” he says, taking the book from his hands.  _ The Night Before Christmas _ . A classic. “Come on. Grab a seat on the couch. I’ll be over in a second.”

 

“Thanks, Mr. Stark!” Peter says. He’s practically bouncing up and down with excitement, a huge grin on his face. He races over to the couch.

 

Tony looks at Pepper and May.

 

“You’re going soft, honey,” Pepper tells him.

 

Tony rolls his eyes, but doesn’t try to correct her. She’s right. She’s always right.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 25\. Christmas Day

Tony can’t remember the last time Christmas was so great. He’s sitting by the tree surrounded by all the people he loves most in the world after having eaten a wonderful dinner. Pepper’s on one side, Peter’s on the other. Rhodey and Happy are fighting over what to watch on TV. May stole most of the pumpkin pie and refuses to apologize. Even DUM-E and U have been allowed out of the lab to celebrate.

 

What’s not to love about that?

 

“Can we give presents now?” Peter asks the group.

 

The adults exchange a few nods and May replies, “Yeah, I think we can get started on that. Why don’t you go grab—”

 

Peter is already off the couch, racing down the hall to god knows where. Everyone else chuckles as they head to their own hidden stashes of presents. When they return, they’re all weighed down by their various gifts.

 

Notable highlights include: a custom calendar filled with pictures of Tony for May (so she’ll never have to go a day without seeing him), a huge cardboard cutout of Spider-Man for Happy (from Rhodey, because he knows how much Happy  _ loves _ the kid), a clock from Pepper to help Tony keep track of time (never going to happen), and a “World’s Best Nephew” shirt from Rhodey, much to Peter and Tony’s embarrassment.

 

Finally, it’s down to Peter and Tony to exchange their gifts for each other. Tony hands Peter a plain white envelope. Brows furrowed, Peter takes it from him and examines it closely.

 

“Mr. Stark,” he says, “what is this?”

 

“Just open it.”

 

Still wary, Peter rips it open and extracts the card. It’s nothing special, just a regular Christmas card. But as he reads the inside, his eyes narrow for a moment, then widen, then fill with tears. He looks up at Tony in disbelief.

 

“Are you serious?” he asks in a thick voice.

 

Tony nods. “Absolutely, kid.”

 

“What is it, Pete?”

 

Peter wordlessly hands the card to May. Her eyes scan it quickly before her hand flies to her mouth. Her expression mirrors Peter’s—completely floored. “Tony, I—I don’t know what to say.”

 

“Then don’t say anything,” he tells her. “This is my gift to both of you. You deserve it.”

 

Suddenly, Peter tackles him in a hug, flinging his arms around Tony’s neck. Tony hugs him back just as tightly. With the kid’s head nestled in the crook of his neck, Tony can feel his lips moving as he thanks him over and over again.

 

“What did you do, Tony?” Rhodey questions.

 

“I set up a college fund in his name,” he answers over the top of Peter’s head. “Wherever he wants to go, he’ll be very well taken care of financially.”

 

Pepper rubs Peter’s back, smiling proudly at Tony. Sometimes he’s not  _ completely  _ terrible.

 

Eventually, Peter pulls away from Tony. As he sits back down, rubbing at his eyes, he grabs his present to Tony.

 

“Well, I don’t know how to top that,” he says, making everyone laugh, “but here you go, Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony takes the gift from him and tears at the wrapping paper, letting it fall to the floor in his haste. Whatever it is, it’s lumpy and cold to the touch. He flips it over to get a better look.

 

It’s a picture frame. And not just any picture frame—it’s made out of scrap metal, spare tools, nuts and bolts that were probably lying around in the lab. Inside is a picture of Tony, Pepper, Peter, and May, taken that day the four of them went ice skating together. Tony’s got his arms around Pepper and Peter, with a hand resting on Pepper’s stomach. May’s on Peter’s other side, squeezing his shoulder. They’re all smiling wide at the camera and even Tony has to admit, they look just like a family.

 

And he totally is not just the slightest bit emotional.

 

“Thanks, Pete.” He sniffs back the emotions. “I love it.”

 

“Do you really?” Peter asks nervously.

 

Tony reaches over and ruffles his hair, grinning from ear to ear. “Of course. It’s the best Christmas present ever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, everybody! Thank you so much for sticking with me every day and reading these drabbles, it means so much, y'all have no idea. Your comments were all so sweet and I appreciate every single one. Hope you all had a wonderful day! Thank you again for your support!


End file.
